


Mood swings part III

by Dandelion (yukitsubute)



Series: Advent calendar [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Babies, Baby Peter Parker, Family, Father Figures, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Pregnancy, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/pseuds/Dandelion
Summary: After one week in hospital, Tony and Peter are finally allowed to go home.





	Mood swings part III

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the ironstrange abo universe journey for me. :) I don’t know if I should add more of this? 
> 
> Tell me what you think, and thanks for reading.   
> Comments and kudos are veryyyyy welcomed.

Tony had to stay a few days in hospital till he was finally allowed to go home, and he couldn’t be happier about it, because food sucked and the bed was uncomfortable and the nurses were going on his nerves. He had never been a helpless Omega, so he didn’t need an advise for everything. “We’re going home today,” Tony said, rocking Peter is his arms before he placed him in the carriage. “You’ll finally see our home and you can wake up Stephen at night, crying for food.”

Stephen had been in the hospital each and every day to visit Tony and Peter, but he wasn’t at his side at nights, when Peter decided it was time for some loud cries. Tony felt exhausted, and he had the feeling that sleep was something he hadn’t gotten in years.

“Here we are,” Stephen said when he came into the room, looking at Tony.

“Finally,” Tony jumped out of the bed, ready to go. He had Peter in his baby carriage and Tony was already dressed and his bag was packed.

“You are well prepared,” Stephen said with a smile, stepping to Tony to kiss him softly. “Do you want to go home so badly?”

“Yes.”

Tony signed the formula to leave the hospital and soon they were on the way back home. Peter was on the backseat, sleeping in his carriage, and Tony stared outside the car window, lost in his thoughts while Stephen drove the car. “What are you thinking about?” Stephen asked.

Tony turned to him, his lips curling into a smile. “I am just happy to get back home.”

“Was it that bad in the hospital?”

Tony sighed. He didn’t want to tell Stephen about his experiences, but he couldn’t stay silent, because his Alpha had asked him about it, and he wasn’t able to lie to him. “I saw some couples approaching and I could smell the Omegas.” Tony needed a moment before he continued. “The smell they had was awful.”

Stephen reached over, placing his hand on Tony’s thigh. “Fear?”

“Not only.” Tony shook his head. “Pain, frustration and desperation.” He placed his hand on Stephen’s. “And then I smelled the Alphas. Stephen, they were full of anger and dark power. They made me being afraid, even though I didn’t belong to them, and technically they weren’t allowed to talk to me, but it happened that one of them asked me for the way, and I was afraid of him.”

Stephen’s scent changed, Tony could smell it immediately. It was the scent of an angry Alpha. “Did he touch you or Peter?”

“No,” Tony said quickly. “He just let me feel what he thought about Omegas, just that I am not a normal Omega, and I would never let anyone close to my baby.”

“Indeed you aren’t a normal Omega, Tony. You are strong and you have such a strong willpower. Sometimes I have the feeling no one can control you, and you won’t listen to anyone.”

Tony brushed Stephen’s hand. “Maybe I am, but just because I have someone at my side who let me, and I am really thankful for that.” Stephen had never raised a hand against Tony and he had never threatened him, like so many Alphas did it with their Omegas. He had never forced Tony into something, and even the decision to stop birth control and Tony’s meds, it had been a decision they both had made together.

“I am happy when you are,” Stephen said, pressing Tony’s hand a bit.

“I am incredibly happy, Stephen. Tired, hungry, but really happy,” he tried to joke a little, but he knew that Stephen recognised that the experiences with the other Alphas in hospital depressed Tony.

“What do you think about some Burgers and Fries?” Stephen changed the topic, visibly trying to cheer Tony up.

“I die because of hunger, and we have some time left, till Peter will wake up, crying for his daddies – or rather crying for food,” Tony laughed.

“I am already looking forward to feeding him.”

“Say that again after four nights of standing up every two hours, dear,” Tony said.

“No one said that it would be easy, but we’ll handle this little bundle of ours.” Stephen winked. He was really full of energy, but Tony knew that this would change soon, he just didn’t want to ruin Stephen’s illusion that baby Peter would be an easy task.

 

  
Getting home was the best thing ever. Tony loved being in their apartment. He carried Peter to the little baby bed they had placed in their living room – basically they had placed a baby bed and a baby playground in each room, because Peter would need much space in their apartment – or they didn’t want to carry all the stuff along from room to room.

“Do you have the rabbit aunt Natasha gave to Peter?” Tony asked after he had placed Peter in the bed. The baby was still moving, his lips wobbling, like he was about to start crying. His little arms moved and his eyes opened a bit, before closing again. Something wasn’t right, and Tony knew what it was. “Stephen, please search for it.” He was already a little desperate, because he knew if Peter would really start crying, he wouldn’t make him stop easily.

“Here it is,” Stephen said with a smile, handing Tony the stuffed animal.

Tony placed it next to Peter, who immediately relaxed and his lips stopped moving at all, his eyes closed completely and he seemed to slip into a deep sleep. “He can’t sleep without this rabbit.” Tony looked down at his son.

“He is so beautiful.” Stephen placed his hand around Tony’s waist. “I can’t stop looking at him.”

“I think we have one hour till he’ll wake up again, and I really want to share some time with you, my Alpha,” Tony said. He hadn’t realised how much he had missed time with Stephen. Of course he was only away for a week, but also before Peter had arrived they had hardly any romantic time anymore, because Tony had never been in the mood for more than some kissing and cuddling. But now he could feel that he longed for his Alpha again.

“Hm, sounds like a good idea,” Stephen chuckled and pressed Tony closer to him. “Take the baby phone and let’s go.”

 

 

 


End file.
